Nekopara: Ghoul mission
by ChaoticShock
Summary: Sasaki Haise is deployed by Yoshitoki Washuu to investigate a mysterious gate which has opened at the outskirts of the 20th Ward, they suspect it's the One-eyed Owl's doing Haise comes prepared with enough resources to last, but his plan plummets to ruin when he can't get his hand out of the gate again and it violently sucks him in. The gate closes and he can't contact anyone.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story will be a side-story for my free-time only, it's for when i have no idea what to do or i have a writer's block i can continue this story in the mean time, so this will just be a fun story (NOT CERTAIN IT WILL BE COMPLETED)**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Chaotic's note ~**_

Haise couldn't do anything but bow as he stood infront of Yoshitoki Washuu the Bureau Director. He was sent up to him immediately, as an emergency notice had passed around the CCG's headquarters that Haise was urgently needed.

'' **Raise your head Haise** '' Yoshitoki said in a deep voice.

'' **Um...You needed me Sir?** '' Haise said, while wondering what could the Bureau Director would want from him.

Yoshitoki raised himself from his chair and looked out the window behind him.

'' **There's not many details i can give you, we just need you to go out on an important mission, let me explain, a few days ago we were informed that a mysterious gate of some kind had opened at the outskirts of the 20th Ward, as a reliable unit i want you to go alone, you may inform the Qs squad about this but your mission starts in 2 hours, when we are done here you'll go and gather the equipment and resources that's stashed up for you, there's also an earpiece for you to communicate with us while you're deployed** '' Yoshitoki took a deep breath as he was done explaining.

'' **With all due respect Sir...Why me?** '' Haise asked nervously.

Yoshitoki sighed and looked at Haise.

'' **We suspect it may be the One-eyed Owl's doing that's done this, but we can't be sure so we need you to go out there and investigate it** '' As Yoshitoki had said this he waved his left hand suggesting the guards that the meeting was over, they opened the doors for Haise to walk out of.

'' **Dismissed** '' he said in a deep voice, before placing himself in his chair again.

 **-1 hour and 30 minutes later-**

Haise was on his way out of his Qs squad dorm, he had explained everything and told them they shouldn't worry about him, and that he would come back again.

'' **B-but Haise-san! What about us? That gate could send you to another world or something, it's too dangerous!** '' Saiko Protested.

Haise laughed and patted Saiko's head lightly '' **don't assume that, this will be over fast i promise you** '' Haise said, while walking out of the door and leaving his squad behind in the dorm, little did they know this was the last they'd see of Haise again.

'' **Sassan..** '' Shirazu muttered before staring at the door hoping his mentor would come back.

 **-30 minutes later-**

 **Mission deployment, initiated.**

Haise was on his way to the mission location of the gate, it wouldn't take longer than under a minute to reach the gate, because while he was preparing himself he was in the CCG's exclusive helicopter, first time riding it for him, and he liked it.

'' **That's the gate, you should be able to see it now, i'm landing it** '' the pilot yelled to Haise.

The helicopter landed as dust and grass was flying or wavering everywhere, Haise took his backpack filled with resources on, and ventured out of the helicopter.

he knocked twice on the Helicopter door signaling that he was out and soon after, he was alone with this mysterious gate.

Haise raised two fingers up to his earpiece toggling his communication.

'' **Rank 1 investigator Sasaki here, i'll search this gate now** '' he said, over the comms.

'' **Roger that, you are clear to investigate** **Sasaki** '' Akira Mado replied back.

From Haise's perspective there wasn't nothing much out of the ordinary other than the gate itself, it felt as if someone had just placed it here out of nowhere it didn't make any sense, when he approached the it felt as if it was emitting a certain warmth from it, was it beckoning him to come closer?

The particles inside the gate began to emit a mirror of himself, he was now staring at himself through the gate, he reached out for the gate, and touched it with his left hand.

His hand phased through it, it felt warm and gentle like a summer warm breeze and it was as if he felt air from the other side of the gate?

As he tried to retract his hand he noticed it was stuck firmly, he couldn't take it back only put it further in!

He pushed the earpiece with his right hand and spoke '' **Akira, it seems i've run into some troubles** '' Haise said, swallowing his spit in nervousness.

'' **What is the problem?** '' she asked.

'' **it seems like i can't get my ha-** '' before Haise could finish the gate abruptly seemed to suck him in, like candy inside a mouth, he tried struggling but it was futile, he was sucked inside the gate and it's glowing particles and mirroring picture inside it had vanished, the gate closed.

'' **Haise? Haise!** '' Akira yelled into the earpiece, Haise was gone, and after a search squad was deployed Rank 1 Investigator Sasaki was deemed MIA. (Missing In Action)

'' **Ooofph!** '' he hit ground hard, his vision was wobbily and he had no clue what he had gotten himself into, he staggered to stand straight, as he looked around he was in an alley way of some other city he didn't know about, as he looked around there was no signs of the gate anywhere, had this really happend?

He raised his hand up to the earpiece '' **Akira are you there?** '' he asked.

Seconds ticked by '' **Akira!** '' he tried asking again.

yet again there was no reply, it seemed like he was alone in this new city now, he straightened his backpack and began walking out of the alley way, atleast he had the resources to survive within the backpack itself.

He he stepped out on the street he was greeted by heavy light, he shielded it with his hands for his eyes to adjust to it all, and at this his eyes widened.

'' **are** **those people...having cat ears?** '' he muttered, he was left in surprise and didn't know what to make of it.

As he looked more closely to the people surrounding him he also saw they had tails!

'' **what is this?** '' he said to himself, as he began slowly to walk down the street.

After a while he noticed it wasn't only those cat people that walked around but humans aswell, normal humans.

'' _ **This world is more interesting than i thought**_ '' he thought to himself.

Chapter end.

 _ **Couldn't you guys do me a favor?, bug one of the moderators or someone and make them make a Nekopara tag!**_

 _ **it needs to come true, Nekopara deserves a fanfiction tag, or a category.**_

 _ **Chaotic's Note ~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Heroic deeds

_**Take note, this happens in the midst of the second volume of Nekopara.**_

 _ **And as an excuse so this story doesn't become as dark as my other story is, i've included a way so he CAN eat human food, for my own enjoyment of typing it.**_

 _ **i'm also typing their**_ ** _appearances in their normal clothes, i'd rather go with them changing out of their uniforms when they are outside of the shop._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

As Haise walked down the street with his backpack he was kinda glad he came with his formal suit, if they had sent him with the CCG's combat equipment it would have looked weird as hell for the people around him, he was sure of that.

As he walked further and further he began sharpening his senses and focus, getting small bits of conversation and gossip around him, but was he really hearing what he did?

A catperson in the vicinity of him talked roughly about something...bells perhaps?

It was hard to focus thoroughly on small talk around him when crowds were swarming around him on the small street.

Dozens of humans and catpeople were walking on the street minding their own business, it was so lively and shining in this new world.

Haise came to the end of the street, a crosswalk, he saw the green light on the other side signaling it was safe to cross the road, it looked alot like his own world, but how would he ever get back?

He kept walking deep in thought about any means of escaping, while walking towards and inside a park.

His train of thought suddenly stopped as he smelled an exquisit smell from somewhere, he opened his eyes and realized the smell came from a small food stand that was midst inside the park, four figures was standing at the stand, and talking.

He was intrigued as to what could smell so delicious, so he approached the food stand and the four figures.

On closer inspection, there was four of those catpeople and only one human.

As Haise slowly walked towards them, he thought '' _ **Are they like...Humans slaves or something?**_ '' as he looked at the four catpeople he couldn't help but reflect if they were ghouls, could Haise's world also turn out that way if they surrendered quietly?

He shook his head and tried to be as professional as he could.

'' **Uhmm...what is this food stand selling? it smells delicious** '' Haise called out, trying to smile as brightly as he could.

They all turned and looked at him, and he couldn't help but stare at how stunningly these catpeople really looked!

The first one he noticed was the human, it was a young boy presumably close to his own age, he had brown hair with bangs on both sides of his face.

Then it was the catpeople, and he realized they were all catgirls!

The first one had long brunette hair in two pigtails with two small ribbons on top of her head, matching her red and white dress, long stockings and pink shoes.

The second one looked like an entirely opposite version of the first catgirl, she had long white hair in also two pigtails, wearing a blue ribbon on top of her head along with a blue and white dress.

The third one was a real beauty to look at and Haise found himself only looking incredibly dumbfounded, she had light blond hair, and was kinda like a ghoul, just she had amber and blue eyes.

She wore a small blue shorts, and a pink shirt.

Haise thought she was quite revealing herself, and was wondering why she was dressed that way.

The fourth one and last catgirl was significantly smaller, she had grayish hair, and possessed olivedrab eyes.

From the looks of it she was wearing an employee uniform that consisted of a brown apron.

The small catgirl walked infront of Haise smiling brightly.

'' **yeees!** '' she said, in a bright and cheery manner.

'' **This stand is where me and my master sells delicious Takoyaki!** '' she bowed to Haise, before returning it with a big grin.

'' **That's nice...You must be pretty good at it** '' He complimented her, while sniffing at the air, which was surrounding the food stand with Takoyaki smell.

'' **Yes! thank you very much Mister! sadly i can't sell any, until my master comes back** '' she gave Haise yet another quick bow and smiled radiantly.

She was unusually cheerful for Haise, he'd never meet anyone this happy before, and it was a fresh change of the occasional CCG.

Before he noticed it, two of the other catgirls the brunette and white haired ones were sniffing closely at Haise, did he have something on him or what happend?

He took a small step back, trying to figure out what was going on, but he saw the human boy was already ready to act.

The boy took a firm grab on both the catgirls wrists pulling them both back.

'' **Nyah!?** '' they both said, before maintaining balance on their feet again.

'' **Listen you two...it's rude to sniff at random people out of nowhere, understood?** '' the boy explained them.

'' **hrmmg...Chocola is sorry master** '' the brunette catgirl said, looking sad at him for scolding her.

The white haired catgirl kept quiet saying nothing, she just stared at Haise, was there something wrong with him?

Before the boy could say anything to the white haired catgirl Haise hurriedly waved his hands infront of himself and said '' **it's fine it's fine, no one's hurt right? i'm okay about it** '' he reassured the boy smiling to him.

'' **then i'd rather show both their apologies myself by bowing** '' the boy proclaimed.

The boy bowed deeply to Haise anyway.

Haise laughed lightly '' **it's fine don't worry, my name is Sasaki Haise, nice to meet you** '' he outstretched his hand for a handshake.

'' **Kashou Minazuki** '' the boy replied, accepting Haise's handshake.

Haise wanted to take this small opportunity to ask him about the catgirls '' **Minazuki-san, this may sound weird but...what are those catpeople called?** '' Haise was still intrigued by this world, and by asking would only bring him further ahead he was sure of it.

Kashou's eyes widened looking at Haise like he couldn't believe what he just said, Kashou took some time thinking about how to reply, then answered.

'' **First of, no need for the formalities just call me Kashou, and they are just called catgirls** '' he smiled to Haise.

'' **Secondly, where have you been living? catgirls have been here for like a long time now, no way you would've missed them, have you slept under a rock?** '' Kashou said, lightly laughing at his own joke.

Haise went on with it and laughed with him, he scratched his neck looking awkward '' **you could say that, i'm just new to all this despite my age...haha, so can you explain a bit to me?** '' Haise asked, trying to get as much information about catgirls out.

Kashou were just about to open his mouth when a loud voice behind him stopped him from talking.

'' **Oh! there she is! my master! wait a second everyone! i'll go call master!** '' the small catgirl shouted with joy, before runing straight towards her master.

Haise noticed the place where her master was standing was the other side of the road, the signalling crosswalk was still red.

She paid no attention to the things happening around her, and she was in the middle of the road.

'' **Milk-chan! it's a red light! be careful!** '' the brunette catgirl shouted, looking very worried.

'' **Stop, Milk! There's a car!** '' the white catgirl yelled aswell.

The small catgirl stopped in the middle of the road thinking about what they said and muttered '' **Huh, a car?** '' as she looked around she could see the speeding vehicle racing fast towards her.

Haise thought about doing something, but he was momentarily stopped when he spotted a glimpse of light blond hair rush past him, the third and stunningly-looking catgirl was trying to save the little one before it was too late.

As she was at the edge to the road she twisted her left foot, resulting her in falling and was now behind the small catgirl, now there wasn't only one catgirl in danger but two, and the car wasn't slowing down yet.

'' **Coconut!** '' Kashou shouted, with extreme amounts of worry, his voice was breaking.

'' **one of the 13 clauses...** '' Haise muttered in a near whisper '' **the ghoul investigators have the duty to make the safety of the citizens their highest priority** '' he looked at the speeding car with resolve in his eyes.

Haise hurled his shoulders backwards, making the backpack violently and fast fall to the ground, the second it hit the concrete pavement, Haise was running at a speed near un-achieveable.

'' **H-haise!?** '' Kashou shouted in surprise, as he saw him running past at incredible speed.

'' **Don't worry, i'll save them... _NO MATTER THE COST!_** '' Haise replied back to Kashou.

'' ** _Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster...goddammit i gotta become FASTER!_** '' Haise kept echoing inside his head, his body was struggling to keep up with the intense running and his lungs felt like they would explode at anytime now, but he wanted to assure lives were saved even if he didn't come from this world.

'' _ **Alright then, for this once i'll lend you some power, hahaha, only this once**_ '' Haise knew that voice, the same voice that haunted him in his dreams, who was this mysterious person inside himself? a demon? a past? or a reflection of himself?

Haise had no time to think it all through, he kept running at full speed, and suddenly he felt that his pace way getting faster and faster!

'' _ **How can he run so fast!? that's inhuman!**_ '' Kashou thought to himself watching Haise rush towards the two catgirls on the road.

 _Beep beep!_ first now had the driver noticed the catgirls and had the brakes down fully, the screeching of tires on pavement could be echoed through out the street.

As the small catgirl just stared at the car coming closer her eyes began forming tears, she closed her eyes begging someone or anyone to help her!

Screeeech, Thrumph!

'' **Gah...** ''

The sound of a car hitting something, sounds of bones breaking, the sounds of screeching reaching it's end.

The light blond haired catgirl just laid there, watching it all unfold, she was speechless at what had happend and she was just staring in shock.

The small catgirl slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Haise...Haise smiling to her with a big grin.

'' **Are...you unhurt?** '' Haise asked the catgirl.

The catgirl just furiously nodded her head.

Haise's smile grew even bigger, he patted the catgirl.

'' **You should watch out for these things, alright? if something ever happend to you, i'm sure your master over there would be really sad, what's your name?** '' Haise said in a gentle tone.

'' **M-milk** '' she replied nervously.

Haise patted her head even more '' **you're a good catgirl Milk i just know it, i'm Haise, hope we'll get along** '' he said smiling brightly.

As Milk stared at Haise she could see a black silhouette of something that was against his back, but she discarded that thought as soon as her master had wrapped her arms around her, hugging her, tightly.

'' **Milk, Milk! thank goodness you're okay!** '' her master cried with tears in her eyes.

As Haise saw this beautiful reunion he couldn't help but feel warm and happy inside, he gave the light blond haired catgirl a quick smile, making her blush.

Then the strength from his body faded, he fell to his knees and went out like a light, unconscious.

 ** _Kashou's point of view._**

He couldn't believe what he had seen, no matter what situation, this shouldn't be possible!

Kashou, Vanilla and Chocola just stood there, speechless and motionless watching, as Haise had used himself to stop the car.

He stood in the middle of the road, arms stretching both sides and let his back take the damage from a car!

But this still shouldn't be possible no matter how you would look at it, Haise shouldn't be able to stop it! it would make sense if he was pushed or atleast sliding some distances forward, but standing firm there taking a hit from a car like that, and actually stopping it, that's impossible!

Kashou just couldn't believe it.

'' **Master, let's see if Coconut is okay!** '' Vanilla yelled.

'' **You're right! Coconut!** '' Kashou ran over to her.

Coconut slowly raised herself to stand again, but overwhelmed by the events that had happend, the mental image of Haise doing something like that couldn't get away from her mind.

'' **Coconut! are you okay!?** '' Kashou asked, panting lightly.

'' **yes...I'm alright,only because of that person you talked with Kashou-sama, that Haise-san** '' she couldn't take her eyes off the Haise sprawled out on the ground.

Kashou flicked Coconut's forehead '' **Owh!** '' she took a step back '' **what was that for Kashou-sama!** '' she asked, while rubbing her forehead.

'' **That's what i should be asking _YOU_ about! running off like that, you could've been killed! if Haise wasn't here you probably wouldn't even be alive!** '' Kashou's voice trembled at the last segment of his sentence.

Coconut didn't say anything, she kept quiet because she knew he was right, she stared at Haise.

'' **Let's go** '' Kashou broke the silence, '' **we need to see if Haise's still alive!** '' he sprinted towards him, with Coconut, Vanilla and Chocola in tow behind him.

As they all four stood around Haise they couldn't momentarily do anything but stare at the large wound Haise had on his back, the area the car hit him.

Vanilla's ears perked up, she slowly and carefully began inspecting Haise's face, in a couple of seconds later she stood back up.

'' **Well? is he...de-** '' Kashou couldn't bring himself to say the word, the first time he's seen an accident this up close and it was someone who saved his catgirls, his family.

Vanilla's stoic expression slowly gained a very faint smile, '' **luckily he's still breathing, but i think we need to get him treated first** '' she reassured Kashou.

Kashou sighed heavily, relieved he wasn't dead and at the same time speechless at how he could survive stopping a car all by himself.

'' **Is this guy made of steel or something?** '' Kashou remarked, with a little grin on his face.

'' **I'll take him, should we get him to a hospital Kashou-sama?** '' Coconut said this whilst picking Haise up in her arms.

'' **no...we'll take him back to the bakery, we've got a first aid kit there, and luckily we all know first aid practices right? you did them on your tests to get your bells** '' he said, with a smile.

Right as they were about to turn around and head back, the car door flew open and a red-headed fat man exited out the car.

'' **Look at _THAT!_ that little prick smashed my car! my beautiful fucking car! Aaaargh!** '' as he said this he tried to throw a punch at the Haise that was laid in Coconut's arms, but she easily side-stepped making him fall on the ground.

'' **I'll fucking sue you! you hear me!? i'll make sure you people get it repaired!** '' now he was lashing it out at Kashou and the catgirls, Milk and her owner re-joined standing behind Kashou, and Coconut.

'' **i'll make sure i'll take every fucking penny you've got! it was my pride and joy! it's more compared to a few catgirls!** '' the man continued to lash out angrily.

Kashou clenched him fist, he was getting angry and agitated just by listening to this man, he looked at Coconut and saw her tail was somewhat swinging wildly, he could obviously feel she was also affected by the mans words.

Vanilla pushed Kashou to the side walking towards the man and standing totally next to him.

'' **w-what do you want!? you're gonna give the repair money or what you stupid catgirl!? why are you just standing there!? help me stand u-** '' the man was swiftly cut off as she slammed her hand on his mouth preventing him from speaking, while spiking her nails out in the other hand.

'' **mmrrmhmhp!?** '' the man couldn't do anything but muffle.

Kashou wanted to intervene if it went out of control, but was wondering what she was doing.

Vanilla looked at the man with a cold and expressionless face, she was merciless at what she had heard from him.

'' **if i were you, i wouldn't worry about the ones that saved lives** '' she proclaimed staring coldly at the man '' **Obviously in the first place it was your fault for not speeding down in time properly, and we've not witnesses here, how much are you gonna bet on that you're the one to take a punishment here?** '' while saying this the man began fearing Vanilla trembling all over his body, she released him and walked next to Kashou again.

The man got back on his feet hurriedly, he was still slightly annoyed about what had happend but didn't want to involve himself further '' **F-fine then, i'll let you off this time** '' he said walking back to his car.

and with this Kashou, Vanilla, Chocola and Coconut slowly walked their way towards the bakery, when suddenly Milk tugged on Kashou's sleeve.

he looked behind him to see the small Milk holding out a medium-sized box.

'' **What's this?** '' he asked, wondering.

'' **There's not much we can give, but give this Takoyaki to Haise-san when he wakes up, okay?** '' she smiled brightly, and so did her owner behind her.

'' **Thank Haise from us! and if he ever needs a meal tell him he's free to come to us!** '' the Owner shouted to them.

Kashou couldn't stop smiling '' **i promise i'll give this to him** '' he took the box and turned out of the park.

'' **Alright, let's get him back and treated.** '' they all agreed that Haise was someone special to them.


	3. Chapter 3: Patisserie La Soleil

'' **Finally...we're back** '' Kashou said, talking in a gentle voice, he momentarily stopped to look at his bakery.

 **Patisserie La Soleil**

Coconut, Vanilla and Chocola looked on puzzled as to why he was just standing there looking at his bakery name.

'' **Umm...Kashou-sama? shouldn't we hurry inside?** '' Coconut asked,whilst still holding the unconscious Haise in her arms.

'' **You're right, let's go** '' Kashou said, sounding relieved, he opened the doors to his bakery, the ringing of bells sounded as he opened the doors.

Both customers and the rest of the Minazuki catgirls stared wide-eyed at Coconut with an unconscious person in her hands.

'' **Coconut, take Haise to the second floor and treat his wound, Vanilla, Chocola, go with her and help her.** '' he ordered them firmly, as he saw Shigure stride towards him, clearly glaring lightly.

'' **Yes Kashou-sama, then excuse me** '' Coconut hurriedly went up the stairs.

'' **Order confirmed** '' Vanilla replied, tagging along Coconut.

'' **But master...Chocola wants to be with you!** '' she said, stubbornly.

'' **If it wasn't for Haise, Coconut might've not be alive right now, this is the least we can do for him so, please.** '' Kashou looked behind to Chocola, and his eyes were still filled with slight worry.

Chocola sighed finally giving up, listening to his order '' **fiine master** '' thus she went up the stairs to the second floor.

'' **What's all this about Nii-sama?, Coconut carrying a person, you coming late, explain to your little sister this moment!** '' Shigure said, trying to sound annoyed but deep inside she couldn't hate her beloved Nii-sama.

'' **You wouldn't believe it if i said it to you, let's close shop early, gather everyone here and i'll explain it** '' Kashou answered, taking a seat on a nearby chair.

As time went on, all the customers in the shop left and they closed the shop early, Shigure gathered everyone in the shop, Maple, Cinnamon, Azuki.

'' **What's this about? why are we closing so early? and what's Nuts doing up in the second floor?** '' Azuki bombarded Kashou with questions.

'' **Everyone take a seat, this might take some time to explain** '' They did as he asked and took each their individual seats.

Kashou noticed someone walking down the stairs, it was Chocola.

'' **What are you doing here?** '' Kashou asked her.

'' **Hmm? we've treated him just as you said master, Vanilla and Coconut is looking over Haise-san for you right now.** '' as Chocola said this she took the seat beside Kashou, snuggling against his side.

Shigure was about to burst from jealousy for not being able to snuggle with her beloved Nii-sama like Chocola did, but she needed to stay put and endure this nightmarish test.

'' **Haise-san? who's that?** '' Azuki asked puzzled.

As she asked this everyone perked up, they were curious as to who this new person they brought with them was.

'' **Alright, listen to this** ''

 **-15 minutes later** **-**

'' **So that's how it is** '' Kashou finished his explaination of what had happend while they were out.

During his explaination Chocola had gone up the stairs to continue supervising Haise, on Kashou's orders.

Maple and Cinnamon just couldn't believe it.

'' **S-so you're saying, if he hadn't been there, Coconut could've?** '' Maple swallowed her spit not saying the next word.

Kashou just nodded slowly.

Maple hurriedly went up the stairs as she saw him nodding his head.

'' **Impossible...** '' Azuki muttered.

Kashou heard her, and wanted to give an explaination...but couldn't '' **Me, Coconut, Vanilla and Chocola saw it with our own eyes, it shouldn't be possible for such a fragile looking guy, but...somehow he did** **it** '' Kashou said, standing up, stretching his legs and arms.

'' **Nii-sama, are you sure he saved Coconut's life like that?** '' Shigure didn't sound convinced.

'' **yeah, i'm trusting him on this, we could've lost a family member today if it wasn't for him** '' Kashou said looking firmly at Shigure.

'' **then we'll have to do something for him in return** '' Shigure spoke openly, closing her eyes and thinking about a compensation.

'' **He even asked me about the catgirls, he seemed like he didn't know what they were** '' Kashou was still puzzled as to why he asked.

'' **How utterly weird** '' Shigure muttered.

Shigure clapped her hands together '' **Azuki, Cinnamon, both of you go up and check on this Haise-san** '' as she said this they didn't complain or protest they went silently up the stairs.

Kashou fiddled through his hair, what an eventful day that had happend.

'' **Nii-sama** '' Shigure said looking directly at Kashou.

'' **Yes?** ''

'' **I don't have a good feeling about this, i think we have to do something about this Haise-san, somehow he feels like fishy business** **, from your explaination** '' She said, almost nervously because she didn't want to suspect her Beloved Nii-sama.

'' **Relax, won't you? we need to help him in every way we can** '' He didn't understand why it was a problem in the first place.

'' **Alright, i trust you Nii-sama** '' She replied smiling.

As she said this Chocola came running down the stairs '' **Master! Maaaaster!** '' she yelled silghtly loud.

'' **What's wrong Chocola?** Kashou asked, waiting for a response to what had happend.

'' **It's Haise-san he's woken up!** '' she revealed smiling brightly.

Kashou just stood there in a couple of seconds before smiling, and slowly walked towards the stairs.

'' **Let's go Shigure** '' Kashou told her at the beginning of the stairs waiting for her to come.

'' **Yes Nii-sama** '' Shigure replied hurriedly coming up next to him.

'' **Let's go meet Haise** '' he said in a cheerful tone.

 _ **Haise's point of view**_

His vision was Foggy and blurred, it felt like a train had crushed him ten times over and over again, as he began to regain his senses he tried to rise himself from the soft bed he was placed in, but halfway he was stopped by a hand to his chest '' **Don't get up yet, you're still hurt, please just lay down again** '' an unknown voice said.

He couldn't do anything but listen to what she said, but his uncertainty of wether it was friendly or hostile was what was making him nervous.

He tried to open his eyes but they felt as heavy as lifting two boulders with his bare little finger.

eventually through the struggle he managed to slowly open his eyes, and it would be a surprise for him.

As he looked around he saw catgirls all around him...he could even smell a faint smell of parfume...but what was the catgirls doing?

as he moved his head to see what they were all doing, he would become incredibly surprised...All around him they were sniffing to his entire body!

Closely and carefully they tried to sniff every inch of his body, he remembered at the food stall those two catgirls also did this, but what was the reason?

'' **U-Uwaaaaaah!** '' Haise yelled surprised as he instinctively pulled himself backwards locating himself at the pillow of the bed, and leaning against a wall behind it.

The catgirls were only surprised when his body moved away, then they just looked at him and came closer, the brunette haired catgirl turned around and ran out the door...why did she run?

'' **H-hey! what are you doing? p-please stop this** '' Haise tried to make them stop but the catgirls only came closer and closer as they began sniffing his body again, he began to feel uncomfortable and tried to push them away with his hands, but everytime he pushed they would only come back and sniff again.

'' **P-please! Why are you sniffing me!?** '' Haise managed to ask, despite being nervous over the situation.

'' **S-shut it and just lay still!** '' Did a Small catgirl protest, she had short brown hair, with two small pigtails, on either side of her head.

He looked over his shoulder to see the White haired catgirl sniffing him aswell '' **Why _ARE_ you sniffing me?** '' he asked again, he didn't know WHAT was wrong with them!

She took some time before answering a vague answer '' **You just smell different, a unique, different smell, it's something we haven't smelled before** '' she then continued to sniff him.

'' _ **Unique smell? do they mean...of ghouls? is it because...i'm half ghoul?**_ '' Haise thought to himself, he knew he was both human and ghoul, but didn't expect it to form this situation!

As he looked at another catgirl, one with a large bust at that, Haise couldn't stop blushing as he saw her, a medium sized catgirl with periwinkle blue hair and amber eyes.

He noticed as she began to sniff him more her breathing became funny and heavy.

He momentarily sharpened his senses and could hear the other catgirls breathing was also beginning to be heavy!

'' _ **This isn't good**_ '' Haise thought to himself, somehow the smell he had aroused the catgirls and it wouldn't become pleasant if it went on for long.

Haise heard something at the room entrance...footsteps, they were making the wooden floor creak, making it easy to know someone was coming but it would be hell if it was another catgirl.

As the figure emerged in the entrance he slowly adjusted his eyes, and couldn't believe how happy he was when he saw.

'' **Kashou!** '' Haise spoke loud, it was relieving to see him, and was hoping he would get them off of Haise.

Haise clearly saw he took action immediately, he took a deep breath and then spoke '' **EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE ROOM THIS INSTANT!** '' the catgirls either stumbled or spun around themselves as they tried to run out the door and await new orders from Kashou, Haise sighed deeply, before slumping back down on the bed relieved.

Kashou went over to the side of the bed and smiled at Haise '' **I do apologize for the catgirls behaviour, they usually don't do this** '' Haise looked out at the entrance, and saw a young girl with dark violet, shoulder-length hair, she had violet eyes, she was scolding the catgirls for their rude behaviour, and it looked like it rained fire.

Haise looked back to Kashou with a grin and said '' **it's fine, don't worry about it** '' Haise got up from the bed, regaining a bit of sense.

'' **anyhow, how is your wound?** '' Kashou asked, sounding a little worried.

Haise looked down on his chest which was wrapped in bandages, he began blushing abit when he noticed they had taken his shirt off of him while he was unconscious.

'' **W-well it doesn't hurt right now so i'm guessing it's probably gone by now** '' Haise replied, putting on a sheepish smile, and slowly removing the bandages.

Kashou took hold of Haise's arm, '' **Why are you un-wrapping the bandages? those wounds looked pretty serious** '' he released his hold of Haise's arm and looked worried at him.

Haise laughed nervously, he wasn't sure if he should say anything or not.

'' **Don't worry...i'm what you would call somewhat _unique_** '' Haise reassured, wrapping the bandages completely off now.

As Kashou leaned over to look at his back his eyes widened, and it felt like his jaw would hit the floor, the wound was GONE!

He stumbled back, falling on his butt, while still not accepting this, first the car, now the wound was gone?

Kashou held his head in one hand, doubting wether he was going insane or not, before noticing a hand outstretched for him.

Haise stood infront of him, and smiled.

'' **It's alright, did you hurt yourself?** '' Haise asked, he looked genuine.

Kashou took his hand, regaining his footing.

Kashou placed his hand on Haise's shoulder '' **You really gotta explain this to me, this isn't normal** '' Kashou was nearly exploding with questions, but restrained himself.

Haise sighed, seems like he didn't have any choice at this point but explain himself and his being.

'' **When the time is right, and i've settled abit in i'll explain, if that's acceptable to you?** '' haise didn't want to suddenly start explaining everything in the heat of the moment, it'd feel forced.

Kashou nodded.

'' **Alright, though, you remember Milk-chan? she and her master wanted us to give you some of their takoyaki as part of their thanks, it's in the living room in the next room** '' Kashou threw Haise a shirt for him to wear, since his other one had a gaping hole in the back of it, it wouldn't be good to wear outside.

Haise took on the shirt, a white-striped red shirt, funny color selection Haise thought.

'' **Oh and one more thing Haise, there's someone i want you to meet...how long will you scold those catgirls?** '' he asked waving his hand for the person to come to the bedroom entrance.

it was the young girl with dark violet hair.

'' **Oh i do apologize Nii-sama, their inexcuseable behaviour was just too much for me to handle** '' she said, while momentarily staring at Kashou, before shifting her gaze towards Haise.

Haise reacted quickly and took a elegant small bow, he was used to showing alot of respect when he still was with the CCG.

'' **M** **y name is Sasaki Haise, it's good to meet** **you** '' he said while still bowing.

She looked like she inspected Haise's appearence for a short while, Kashou gently hit her with his elbow, wanting her to introduce herself aswell.

'' **The pleasures all mine, i'm Shigure Minazuki** '' she bowed lightly and quickly went back to looking at Haise.

Haise smiled happily.

'' **It's quite the big company you've got Kashou, i'm jealous haha** '' he lightly laughed while scratching his back-head.

Kashou slowly gained a grin on his face.

'' **Yeah, it's my big family, and thanks to you it's still as big as it always was** '' he smiled while looking satisfied and happy at Haise.

The catgirls that were sniffing him before, he noticed they all stared at him, poking their head out from the side of the door entrance.

Haise waved his hand.

'' **It's alright, it's alright, i couldn't possibly let anyone loose their life, because everyone is precious to someone, and especially not someone so cute** '' he laughed.

Coconut's face became a deep crimson red, and she retreated her head away from the door entrance.

'' **Come on, let's take this to the living room** '' Kashou and Shigure began walking out the door, Haise picked up the pace and followed them, the catgirls followed behind Haise about 5 meters away keeping a distance.

'' _ **Catgirls sure are weird...**_ '' Haise thought to himself.

As Haise settled in, he got his backpack, and finally sat down on the couch the material it was made of was enough for Haise to feel completely relaxed.

'' **Anything you want Haise-san?** '' Shigure asked.

'' **If it wouldn't be to much trouble, just a cup of coffee, and just call me Haise** '' Haise smiled.

Next to Haise, Kashou took the seat, and onwards next to Kashou all the catgirls took a seat.

'' **Soo...care to explain yet?** '' Kashou blurted out, unable to hold it in.

'' **yeah, but there's one thing i gotta ask you Kashou** '' Haise asked, composed and quietly.

'' **what is it?** '' Kashou was puzzled, and abit curious as to what it was.

'' **Y** **ou see...i don't have any place to go to, and i'm kinda new to this city...so would it be alright, if you hired me here?** '' Haise asked, slowly gaining a smile.

'' **Hired you?** '' Kashou looked in puzzlement.

 _ **Chaotic's note.**_

 _ **Alot of crap has happend but DO NOT FEAR!, the Gamer Ghoul series, and this will still continue, it's just hard to get your imagination around things, thou i WILL update Gamer Ghoul soon.**_


End file.
